Seeing Things to Come
by Rose Angel
Summary: A.U. Six year old Harry Potter thought he was a normal boy, until an accident changes his life and thrusts him into a new world. Prologue added. On hold pending rewrite and reread of books.
1. Prologue, someone decides

Title: Seeing Things to Come

Author: Jessica Cox, Rose Angel

Rating: T, Pg-13

Pairings: None, pre-OotP canon

Warnings: AU, differing religious views, school stuff, kids, non-humans, differing races, differing cultures, etc.. if there is a warning for it apply it to this story, don't read if you are easily offended by anything.

Spoilers: All books currently published

Genre: gen, action, adventure

Notes: Harry is six, he goes to a different world, has a psychic gift, Ocs, canon characters with OC relatives, no beta

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, he and his original world belongs to J.K.Rowling. I am simply playing with him. I was also inspired by works by: Tolkien, Mercedes Lackey,The Narnia books and many anime, television shows and movies.

Summary: Harry Potter thought he was a normal boy, until an accident changes his life and thrusts him into a new world.

(((!$$&&((--))&&$$!))) 

The Atropes Academy had stood for eons, had been built long before the first ancestor of man had took their first breath. It had weathered storms beyond comprehension, the ravages of time beyond compare to any other building. It had seen the coming and going of many lives.

Over this long period of time, Atropes had gained a life of its very own, a mind and soul.

It had slept and woken, watched and listened, a sheltering force to those that had sought shelter under its roof. It was a magical building beyond any other, and as such it had certain influence over certain events. An ability to see what was to come.

It saw a certain child in its future, and the building took interest. It knew if events were left alone, the child would grow and eventually enter its halls, but the building thought it would be of more interest if perhaps it changed things a little, altered things a bit. Than the child would enter it while still a child. Than the building could watch as world hidden in itself was at last woken up from its stupor.

Just a little change here...

(((!$$&&((--))&&$$!))) 


	2. Chapter one, the accident

Disclaimer: J.K.Rowling owns everything, I own nothing.

This takes place before the first book. Its also an A.U

It was a normal day for the people who lived at number four privet drive.

Petunia Dursley awoke, as the morning sun shone on her face.

She completed her early morning routine quickly and efficiently as her husband snored gently, he would awake shortly on his own so she saw no reason to disturb him. She checked on her son Duddly, who grunted loudly as he turned over, causing a smile on her face at his healthiness.

She made a brief stop at the cupboard under the stairs on her way to the kitchen to sharply knock upon its door and unlock it.

"Get Up!" She cried to her least favorite living person.

She continued on to the kitchen to begin the preparation for breakfast for her darling spouse and handsome young son.

A sleepy young boy shuffled his way into the kitchen, pushing his battered glasses up his nose and rubbing at the distinctive lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead. He was barely six years old, though he looked younger.

Petunia looked down her nose at her nephew, thinking briefly about how his bright green eyes made it seem as if her deceased sister Lily Potter were looking out from her son Harry's face, mocking her.

Petunia yanked open the doors to the kitchen cupboard, pulling out a hideously green painted and chipped bowl that was Harry's. She pored the dry cereal into the bowl which she placed on the table.

"Eat this!" She snapped as she hurried to the stove, "After you are through I expect all the weeds pulled in the garden."

Harry nodded and ate his cereal quietly.

-

It was a normal day for young Harry, he had spent most of the morning pulling weeds from the garden, his small hand sore from the work.

His uncle had already left for work and his cousin had yet to leave the cool confines of the house, though he expected that to change soon as his cousins friends had dropped by a few minutes ago.

He went to the door and asked his aunt for a cup of water which was grudgingly given.

His cousin was outside now, Harry could see Duddly's great girth from were he stood, Duddly was looking for something, one of his friends said something and pointed at Harry, Duddly swung around looking at Harry and smiled, a sight that Harry knew meant that the other boy was planning to beat him up like always.

Harry handed the glass back to his scowling aunt who turned away from Harry.

Harry glanced at his approaching cousin and took off running away from Duddly and his gang.

Now at this time everything had gone as normal, but soon that would change, for better or worse the motions have been set, how shall the players react?

Harry ran, his cousin behind him, huffing and puffing. Soon Duddly would catch as Harry was still not quite fast enough to get away fully and once Duddly got tired his gang would take over, but Harry wouldn't give in easily, so he ran.

Something intercepted Harry though as he ran, he moved to dodge the old man and his dog but ended up tripping and falling into the road and in the path of an approaching car.

Now there is a type of ripple all around, as the paths to different futures approached, Harry would not have any time to move himself, and already one could here the screech as the lady in the car put on the brakes, Harry's fate rested in the old man who stood right across from Harry. Two definite futures could be seen, the two clearest, in one, the man reacts with barely a thought, quickly snatching Harry from the path of the car and causing his day to continue, with Harry being a bit shaken with a few scratches to his name, the day would go on as would his life as he lived out the next eleven years with the Dursley, received his Hogwarts letters, this memory, this day fading away.

The second fate, th one in which the man hesitates a moment to long, by the time he moves to save Harry, it is already to late, the impact is occurring, Harry is thrown back as the car him, causing his head to sharply hit the asphalt.

That second fate which is now taking place, as the man moves, the lady's car stops, and Harry Potter, The boy who lived, lies still in the road.

The lady screams at the sight of the child she had hit, the man moves toward the boy, he doesn't dare move him, so he shouts for someone to call an ambulance.

Duddly and his gang stand gaping at the spectacle in the road, as people gather, one of the neighbors has called the ambulance, the steadily approaching sirens breaking over the area, though the ambulance was still far away.

"Is there anyone here who knows this boy? Where he lives?" the old man asks.

Duddly slowly steps forward, somewhat unwilling to acknowledge being related to Harry but knowing that this was most serious and that if he did not there was a small chance he would get in trouble for this.

"I know him, he's my cousin."

"Can you get his or your own parents please? Quickly now." The old man stated, his face firm.

Duddly nodded and made his way home, glad to be away from the sight.

The Ambulance arrived as Duddly and Petunia made their way to where the accident took place, the ambulance workers were loading Harry into the back when they made it to the scene.

Petunia made it known that she was Harry's aunt, so they had her and Duddly ride with them.

As they drove to the hospital the workers asked many questions about Harry.

Petunia was very glad once they were at the hospital.


	3. Chapter two, the meeting

Disclaimer: J.K.Rowling owns everything, I own nothing.

This is an A.U, I have many ideas and plans for this story, don't worry, all the characters from the books will be in this story. The next chapter will probably take a while to do as there is a lot of info and stuff I have to put into it. Thank you for your time and patience.

I have not been in a hospital recently, nor do I know much about British medical care, so if you see any mistakes feel free to point them out. Also if you see any Americanisms where there should be Britishism please point those out too.

To all my reviewers: Thanks! I am glad you like it!

Harry lay in the bed in the hospitals children's ward. He looked so small in the bed, the white sheets making his skin look ethereal pale, the black of his hair highlighting his pallor. Machines beeped and whirled in the room, the steady drip of the iv line nearly hypnotic. Nurse Karen hated it, the oppressive silence from the living under the numerous and constant noise of the mechanical. She pasted a cheer grin on her face that few here would be able to see, as much as she hated it here she still loved the children.

Little Harry Potter had been brought in yesterday, his arm and ribs broken, a concussion so close to his temple that it was terrifying. A victim of a car, such a horrid thing to happen to someone so young, was the thoughts running through Karen's head. She checked his charts and monitors and patted his hand lightly before moving on, not noticing the slight jerk at the skin to skin contact Harry gave.

A touch. Painful, horrible. I see a woman, she is walking down the street. A man approaches with a knife! Oh no! Wait, he man is gone. The woman is alone in a dark room. She is old now. Her breathing has stopped. No no no. Flashes of flashes of images. I see so many things. Stop! Please stop. It hurts and it doesn't hurt and I want it to stop!

The woman goes away, maybe the visions will too?

But no, new ones now. I don't want you! Go away!

Flashes and flashes, people crying, shouting, screaming. A flower blooms, its crushed, it wilts, its dug up. A little girl, a dead little girl, no she is all grown now, married? No alone, no dead. No no no no no! Go away!

Dark now. Is it gone now?

A man stood in front of the hospital, he wondered if he was in the right place. He reached out with mental fingers and looked for the one that had called him here. There! Yes, he was in the right place. On the second floor that bright green and silver aura called to him. "Poor boy, to have this come upon him so young. Well, to work!" He murmured to himself, before entering the hospital.

He glanced briefly at the main desk before striding with surety to the lift. He had a special child to meet. Once the lift stopped he followed the call, a high voice shrill with fear at the back of his mind until he reached a bed holding a small boy. The boy was small, made even smaller by the numerous twisting wires and tubes that were attached to him. He was so very pale, the winding white cloth which bound his wounds and held bone together to heal was only a few shades lighter than his skin.

The man looked at the chart attached to the bed, a smile briefly fluttered across his face as he read the name."Harry Potter, hmm? Well, well, well, this is unexpected, very unexpected."

The man shook his head at the name before striding to the head of the bed and gently laying his hands around the child's head, tan hands settling softly over messy black hair. The mans eyes closed as his hands began to glow a light purple, he stretched out his mind to meet that of the boys. A green glow highlighting the boys body as their minds met.

'Go away, please?'

The man drifted through a misty and endless realm, shapes and images flickering around his purple and yellow form of energy. The man found his way to the boys spiritual form, which glowed green and silver as it drifted through the thready paths of the future. It was curled tightly within itself, vaguely human shaped much like the man.

'You want the visions to go away, little one?' The man asked the boy, his voice sending shimmery waves of color through the realm.

'Yes, please!' the boy replied as he lifted his head up from the tight clasp of his arms, his eyes leaking tears of silver crystal that drifted out into the realm before shattering into glimmering shards of light.

'You must take my hand then.' The man said as he held out his hand to the boy, waiting.

'Anything!' The boy said, desperate for the silence of before, without the endless images and voices and noises streaming endlessly through his mind. He took the mans hand, the boys face lighting up with a white glow at the blessed relief of silence from the endless stream.

The man wrapped his arms around the boy, cocooning him in his purple glow as they drifted through the realm, away from the strands that gave visions of things to come and things that might not come at all.

'Whats your name?' The boy asked, after some of the relief had faded and his curiosity had awoken.

'I am called Alleyne,little one.' The man replied, 'whats yours?' he asked even though he already knew, knowing it would only frighten the boy if he said so.

'Harry.'

'Harry, hmm? Well Harry, do you wish to leave here?'

'Yes, please.'

'Then let us leave, we really must talk face to face.'

Alleyne shifted his course, making them drift in a certain direction, Harry never got to ask where as he seemed to just fall asleep in the mans arms.

Harry opened his green eyes, to view a white ceiling above him. His nose wrinkled in confusion, this wasn't his cupboard, those noises weren't familiar and why did the inside of his head feel so funny? He reached a hand up to feel his head, he was startled to see tubes sticking out as the feel of a needle under his skin registered. A dark skinned hand laid itself atop of his palled hand.

"Its alright, little Harry, you are in a hospital." A warm voice said, it had a strange accent. The voice felt familiar to Harry, though he could not place where he had heard it before. He turned his head to meet the warm gaze of stormy gray eyes.

"Who?" Harry murmured, his voice raspy.

"Ah, I am Alleyn, do you not remember?" Alleyne replied.

"Alleyn? I thought you were a dream." Harry said, confusion clouding his eyes, how could the man who saved him in his nightmare be here?

"I am not as you can see." Alleyne said with a laugh,"the reason I am here, Harry, is to invite you to a special school."

Harry cocked his head to one side at this, his confusion increasing at these words,"School?"

"Yes, a special school that will teach you how to control those visions you received." Alleyne said.

Harry's eyes widened, the visions would come back!"The visions!"

"Yes, they will be back, but the school will teach you how to make them go away, if only for a little while."Alleyne said, he had done this many times before and was well versed to a child's first words at his offer,"do you accept?"

Harry looked at the man, his eyes searching, for lies and truth and hope, "yes. I accept."

Alleyne smiled, "good, I will need to talk to your guardians, can you tell me where they are?"

"Don't know." Harry replied, his voice was laden heavily with exhaustion, his eyes drifted closed and he feel asleep without meaning to.

"Don't worry, little one, I'll find them." Alleyne said, as he gently rubbed the boys hand before leaving the room.

To Be Continued...


	4. Chapter three, important discussions

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except my Ocs and the academy, everything else belongs to J.K. Rowling.

I know nothing about British hospitals, so if you see anything that shouldn't be, please point it out.

Alleyne sat across from the Dursleys, a smirk on his lips as he laid the contract on the table between them.

"Sign this and we shall take young Mr. Potter very far away from you." Alleyne stated sternly, he was vaguely disgusted at these creatures sitting before him. They were so judgementle and close minded at anything they considered odd that they never noticed how strange they themselves were. Vernon Dursley with his girth and close mind and Petunia Dursley with her extreme slenderness and prejudice over anything she deems unnatural. Alleyne felt that both the Dursleys were blind to there own faults, it saddened him that a gifted child such as Harry had found himself in these peoples hands, they would have stifled him.

Vernon gripped the pen tightly as he made quick slashing motions, calling images of knifes slicing, over the contract as he signed his own name before passing the papers over to his wife. Her motions were scrawling, bringing to mind spiderwebs, as she signed her name. Her eyes gazed for a moment at the contract before her lips firmed and she handed it over to Alleyne with a feeling of finality.

Alleyne gathered the papers and put them into a leather bound briefcase that had been sitting on the floor beside his chair before standing. "Its been a pleasure doing business with you, Mr. And Mrs Dursley." He said, a hint of sarcasm tinged his voice when he said pleasure, but neither Dursley noticed. "We will take good care of your nephew." Alleyne shook their hands as the Dursleys mouthed pleasantries. He calmly strode from the house, pleased that he would never again have to see the Dursleys again.

Once Alleyne reached the end of the street, out of sight of any people there, he vanished without a sound, leaving no trace that he had once been there.

In the hospital where Harry was being treated it was lunch time for the patients, a yummy tray of tasteless foods with a desert of jello.

Harry looked at the tray in front of him, his small nose wrinkled in disgust at the food on it. With a heavy sigh of resignation he slowly picked up his fork and reluctantly began to eat the food.

Nurse Karen looked in, smiling to see at least one of her charges was getting better. She had been very pleased this morning when she had come into the children's ward and found him awake. Dr. Stevenson had said it was good that he had awoken whine he had, the sooner you wake from a concussion the less damage will be done to your brain. She found Harry looked very adorable with his face all crunched up. A normal reaction to hospital food that still brought a laugh to her every time she saw it.

"Now, now Harry, no need to make such a face." Karen said with a chuckle as she made her rounds.

"It doesn't taste very good, miss Karen." Harry said as he looked over at Karen with large shimmery eyes.

Karen laughed and shook her head at Harry,"It will help you get better quicker if you eat it."

Harry pouted, before returning to his food. Karen's steady footsteps as she checked on the other patients was soothing.

Alleyne reappeared in front of a small house, its brown roof missing a few shingles, its white window shutters closed tight. He strode up and knocked on the red door, once, twice, before an old face peered through the side window. The face vanished just as quickly as it had appeared, causing a small smile to dart across Alleyne's face. He could hear the sound of many locks turning before the door opened up slowly.

"Come in." A harsh voice beaconed from within the dark depths. Alleyne entered the house, closing the door firmly behind him. The locks turned themselves, sealing the door closed once more.

"I didn't expect you until next week, with a young girl," The harsh voice said as Alleyne walked through a dark hallway to emerge into a well lit parlor. An old woman was moving about, preparing a try of tea.

"Yes, something very unexpected." Alleyne replied as he hung up his jacket.

"Ah, these things always happen when you are least prepared, they do," the old woman said,"one must simply go with the flow of time."

"Yes."Alleyne replied, his face pensive as he took a seat on a plush chair.

"Who is it then?" She asked as she set down her try.

"Harry Potter."

The woman jumped, her eyes going wide as she took in the name."Harry Potter! That child?" She said, leaving her sentence unfinished.

"Yes, he had an accident, one that was predicted. But his fate lead him on a different path then what was foresaw."

"Is the contract signed then?"

"Yes, he has been signed over to the care of the Atropes Academy until he reaches his majority."

"I will start the preparations then, you just do as you must and bring him here."

"Of course."

The two sat in silence, drinking tea as they contemplated the endlessly surprising workings of fate.

Harry slept fitfully that night, his dreams full of fire and blood. He awoke many times only to find that his return to slumber brought about the return of those dreams instead of new ones as he had hoped for. In the dreams there was no hope, only endless shades of red. Dawn could not come quick enough for him that night.

When dawn did arrive, Harry found himself upset at the scarlet streaks fanning the sky, as if they had been snatched from his nightmares to be flung out for all to see. He covered his head with his blanket and curled into a ball until golden light seeped through his blankets, displacing the red that was so similar to the color of blood. Only then was he able to sleep without the frightening dreams.

TBC...


	5. Chapter four, journies and arivals

Here it is, the rest of the chapter. I found it very hard to write Dumbledore though, so he is probably highly OOC, I am sorry about that. I hope with more practice I will find it easier to portray Dumbledore properly.

I have no beta reader so all mistakes are my own.

There was a loud crash, a flash of blinding white light as lightning threaded through the sky. The steady pounding of rain on the roof, distorted and muffled by the many floors above the room Harry was in. Harry blinked rapidly, surprised, when he had fallen asleep the sun had been rising, there had not been a single cloud in the sky. Deep down he felt as if he should have already known that the storm was coming. Outside there was the sound of footsteps, the click clack of nurse Karen's heels, the thumps of the doctors shoes, the sound of wheels turning. It was almost soothing in its own way, nearly lulling Harry back to sleep.

Alleyne was coming, he knew this, but he did not know how he knew this. That sure feeling of the approaching presence of Alleyne, the one who had brought him out of his nightmares, it was odd. Harry slowly sat up in his hospital bed. He trusted Alleyne somehow, even though he barely knew him something deep inside of himself said that Alleyne could be trusted, that he would never hurt him. It confused Harry, he rarely felt such things.

The rain fell, a steady sound on the roof that lulled Harry into a light doze, his newly awakened gift buzzing with activity in the back of his mind, trying to send images to Harry, but couldn't through the strong shield that Alleyne had set.

It was odd, this dream, a blur of colors, the gentle hum of voices and the scent of water on the breeze that caressed Harry's face.

He was wrapped in warm blankets and on a comfortable bed, yet he felt the sensation of traveling despite this. He opened his eyes and saw...

Glimmering colors flowing wind whipping as gentle breeze flows over with water smelling plants sweat crashing waves on rocks as footsteps break twigs snap! Pop! Fast going slow movements over open land enclosed in shadows flowing as waves crash to sand with great trees growing strong under moonlight that shines on tall mountains ringing with the sounds of birds as cars rush by under starlight as rain falls onto wood under dawns light...

The information hit him in a rush, confusing him with its many contradictions. He squeezed his eyes closed as his stomach rolled, he felt dizzy, as if the whole world was spinning. For all he knew it was spinning.

A gentle voice murmured to him, sounding so close yet so far away, telling him that all was well, that he could rest. He drifted into comforting darkness, leaving behind a world that seemed quite mad.

Alleyne glanced briefly at his charge as the traversed the portal, a special spell that combined the traits of apparation and port keys, it caused a dizzying rush when you first entered it. It was only used when transporting injured people, normally they would go by port keys, but since Harry was injured they had to use alternitave means.

They were nearing the end now, he could it. He would soon be able to drop Harry off at the healers as soon as they arrived.

Mrs. Figg sat in her living room, sipping tea calmly as she waited for her guest. He would be arriving any minute, she knew.

The fire place flared brightly, its flames green as a tall man with a long white beard and twinkling blue eyes stepped from the flames, oddly enough, he was unharmed by what was surely hot flames, Mrs. Figg was unalarmed at this though.

"My dear Arabella, it is so nice to see you again." The man said, his tone cordial. Behind the sparkle gleaming in his eyes was great concern though, worry over the news she bore.

"He is alright, healing in a hospital." Arabella said abruptly.

"Ah, my dear Arabella, never one to mince words." Albus Dumbledore replied, relief and laughter shining in his blue eyes. "Its the best lace for him at the moment, but not the safest, I shall arrange for someone to keep watch during his stay."

"Good, I would hate to think of something worse happening to the poor boy."

"As would we all, my dear, as would we all."

The first thing Harry noticed when he woke was that there was no pain. Before, it was always there, a steady hum in the back of his mind, kept from being powerful by the painkillers that they had given to him. The next thing he noticed was the silence, no hum or beeping of machinery, just silence. He carefully opened his eyes and nearly jumped from surprise. Above him was a glowing orb, floating and pulsing gently above him, its form blurry as he was without his glasses. The orb chimed briefly before drifting away.

Harry slowly sat up and gazed after the orb as it stopped over another bed containing a body shaped lump under its blankets.

"Ah! Your awake!" Harry did jump at the voice that came suddenly from the side of his bed, "I was worried that you wouldn't, you having been so nastily injured when you arrived." It was a tall women, with feathery hair and gray skin, her gold eyes glowed like candles.

"E-excuse me? Miss? Where am I?" Harry asked, his voice hoarse from disuse.

"At the infirmary, I am Meditrina, the nurse here." The women smiled, her parted lips revealing needle sharp teeth. "Usually the new arrivals are not injured when they are brought here, just sedated so that the transportation method will not cause them to be ill, as such I was dearly worried about you. Are you in any pain? Do you feel dizzy?" Meditrina said, her long fingered hands fluttering lightly in the air above Harry's head.

"I-I am well, miss. Where? Why?" Harry said stiltedly, unsure of how to ask what was going on.

"Oh my," Meditrina gasped, her hands covering her mouth briefly in surprise," Did no one tell you? Well! The nerve!"

The nerve of who? Harry thought, bewildered at the ladies strange actions.

"You are at Atropes Academy, a school of sorts for the young and gifted." Meditrina said, calm once more and gently smiling.

Harry blinked up at the lady, startled at how quickly her moods seemed to change."Gifted? What types of gifts?"

"Oh, just one type really, the gift of Sight, in all its many varieties!" Meditrina exclaimed, then wondered away from Harry and out of the room before he could as any of the questions buzzing around in his mind. The most important question to him was, what type of sight? He needed glasses to see after all!

Sorry its so short, I hope to have the next chapter up quickly!


	6. Chapter five, placement, strange people

Chapter four is complete, and here is chapter five!

Any mistakes are my own as I do not have a beta reader. Please feel free to point out any mistakes I make.

Harry spent a week in the infirmary, Meditrina said it was to keep an eye on him. Harry didn't think it was needed as whatever she had done had fixed him right up. Meditrina insisted, as she didn't know the full effects of traveling by astral transference, as she called it, while injured. Harry hadn't protested to much, as he was in an unfamiliar place surrounded by strangers.

The week had been interesting though, the person sleeping in the other bed had woken up, it was a girl a year younger then him; her name was Elena and she was from America, which Harry had found interesting. Alleyne had dropped by, dropping off a girl that was unconscious. He had explained briefly that the school housed people from all over the world and that astral transference was hard on the minds of children so they were sent to sleep as they traveled. Alleyne didn't stay long though.

Harry still hadn't gotten an explanation of the purpose of the school, he had vague memories of a conversation with Alleyne, but they were distant and confusing. Alleyne had said that it was because of his injuries and the medicine he had been on.

Eventually a man had come to the infirmary and had called Harry and the two other children to him. He lead them down a long corridor, a parted door was in the end of it which he lead them through, into a large room were many other people were. They were all talking, chatting nervously to distract themselves. Harry saw that there were all types of people here, some younger then him, why, there was even a man old enough to be his grandfather, with a long white beard and a crown of white hair on his head.

"Andrews, Elena." A man called from across the room, a hush fell, as people turned to state at Elena, who smiled hesitantly before making her way over to him and disappearing through a door that Harry hadn't noticed before.

The wait seemed to drag on for ages, as names were called and people left the room. Soon it was his turn, the room falling to silence when he was called.

"Don't worry." The man said, causing Harry to start in surprise. The man laughed at Harry's reaction, "You will get a full explanation at orientation class tomorrow, this is just so that they can place you properly." Harry blinked up at the man, confused at how he knew that Harry had been worrying, before dismissing it as a strange thing that adults do.

The man took Harry to a big black door that he knocked twice on before opening it.

"Potter, Harry is here for his Name and placement." The man gave a short bow and then left, leaving Harry alone in the dark room.

A crystal ball sat on a small table in front of a large black cushion, a person covered in clothe sat in front of it, all Harry could see were shining blue eyes that gazed steadily into his own.

"Hmm, Harry? Yes, that is your given name, but not your true name." the person said in a breathy voice, full of age and secrets, "hmm, I do believe that your place here is in the gray tower, yes, and your name, we need a good name for you, child." the person was silent briefly, Harry feared to speak up, to ask the questions that ran through his mind. "Ah! Bennett! Yes, thats a very good name for you! Go on now." A door off to the side of Harry opened. "Agate will be your guide."

Harry walked slowly through the door, feeling disturbed with himself. He seemed to be missing so much lately! Doors were he had thought there were none, people surprising him so easily. He was concerned, had the accident hurt him that much?

"Ohhowadorablecuteyouare! Yes! New student! I shall show you the world!" Two slender arms latched themselves around Harry, making him flinch at the unfamiliar and alien touch as a female voice babbled endlessly above his head. "I am Agate your wonderful guide! The school is just wonderful! You shall see it all and meet everyone and know everything because I will teach you! Yes!"

Harry felt complete confusion, he thought that maybe he was being attacked by some strange creature, but then he heard the babbler introduce themselves as Agate, he hoped she wasn't a mad person, he didn't want to go crazy too!

"Come on! I shall lead you! Yes!" The arms moved and a person walked in front of Harry, it was a girl, about twelve years old with black hair and dark brown skin, she was smiling widely as she begun to walk down the hallway. Harry ran to catch up with her. "You spent some time in the infirmary, right? Right, everyone does of course and isn't Meditrina neat? Nobody knows what she is though, isn't it neat how she controls those orbs? Though nobody knows what they _do_, of course..." Harry looked around as he trailed after Agate, her voice a background noise for all the interesting sights he saw.

There were great windows overlooking rolling vistas that ended in sheer cliffs over the sea. Statues of strange creatures lined the passage ways, why, they were moving! Harry watched in fascination as a dragon statue arched its neck and opened its mouth in a sharp tooth yawn and a unicorn statue pranced in place as a statue of a gowned women twirled in circles. Floating balls cast light from the ceiling, there colors shifting and streaming over its surface.

Agate stopped in front of a platform and waved her arm dramatacly, "After you." Harry blinked up at her, confused. What did she mean? There wasn't a door there after all. Agate laughed, "Get on the platform, Bennett." Harry shook his head and slowly stepped on the platform, he didn't think he would ever get used to his new name, why did they change it in the first place?

Agate tapped on the wall six times and suddenly, the platform begin to move up! Faster and faster it went, taking sharp turns, passing by other moving platforms, scaring Harry who thought they would crash into a wall or into someone who was also on one of these strange platforms. They traveled very fast, but to Harry it felt as if it took an eternity. He was pretty sure he had left his stomach behind! Finally they stopped at a gray doorway that sat in the side of the wall, there was a gray step in front of it that looked as though it could hold ten grown ups laying down!

"Here we are! The gray tower! You will like it here! I did, though I don't live here anymore more, once I took my _Templum _test I was moved to the sapphire wing but I really enjoyed my time here!" Agate said as she stepped of the platform, Harry trailing behind her, staggering slightly from the ride he had just taken.

They entered a large room with many sofa's surrounding a low table and bookshelves lining the walls. She lead him to a doorway with a sign overhead, _Dragon's Den_ it said. "Here we are! I slept in _Sphinx's Sanctuary_, but you are in the dragons rooms! Go on! Sleep well!" Agate said excitedly, bouncing in place. She hugged him tightly before skipping out of the rooms. Harry stared after her, he hoped that the other people at this school were calmer then she was.

He entered the doorway and found himself in a corridor lined with paintings of dragons and door placed every two paintings along either wall. He was unsure which door to enter when he noticed that most of the doors was closed, only one or two was open. He walked over to one of the open doors and carefully poked his head in. It had two beds in it and two dressers but only one boy was in there.

"H-hello, I'm Ha...Bennett." Harry introduced himself hesitantly.

"Hi, I'm Einar," The boy said, smiling, "Hard to get used to, isn't it? I've been here a couple of months and still haven't gotten used to the new name thing."

"Y-yes, why do they do that? A couple of months? Really?" Harry asked, the questions tumbling out of him.

"I don't know! They just do I guess. Two months here have been really really interesting, but I can't tell you anything. Thats what orientation is for. Go ahead, take the bed, I don't have a room mate yet so its free." Einar said, waving his pale hand in the direction of the bed as he shook light brown hair out of his eyes.

"Don't they, don't they tell you where you are supposed to go?"

"Nope, you just take a free bed and then they send your stuff up while you are at orientation."

Harry slowly made his way to the bed and sat on it, feeling as if he was an invader. He still felt that way even when the lights were turned off and Einar had fallen asleep. He felt confused and hoped everything would be explained tomorrow.


	7. Chapter six, explanations

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine, they belong to J.K. Rowlings and Warner Bros. I can only wish that they belonged to me.

Well, here it is, the next chapter, mostly its an explanation chapter. I plan to bring Hogwarts and those at Hogwarts into the story in a few more chapters. Please feel free to point out any flaws/misspellings/grammar problems in the story to me. I hope to keep the characters as close to canon as possible, but Harry will be going through some changes as he is no longer living at the Dursleys. Remember, Harry is Bennett, he will be having problems having a new name as well!

Edit June 03 2005: I decided that Harry only needed to be referred to as Bennett in dialogue and in others thoughts/point of views, so have made changes to this chapter to reflect that. I also corrected a plot hole, Einar has already had orientation!

I don't have a beta reader so all mistakes are my own.

Bird song greeted the sun as it rose, the gentle chiming accompanied by the sound of waves on a distant beach. The light shone on Einar's face, waking him from a sound sleep. He sat up, yawning and stretching in the morning light and gave a glance around his room, everything seemed in place, except the stripped bed. He startled. A stripped bed? Where was his new room mate? He got out of bed, nearly tripping in his rush. He checked under the beds and out in the hall for Bennett, as he was about to go knocking on doors he realized he hadn't checked the closet yet.

There he was, sleeping at the bottom of the closet, all wrapped up in his blankets. Einar hesitantly placed his hand on Harry's shoulder and gently shook. Harry blinked up at Einar, his green eyes hazy from his rest. He felt around for his glasses to so that he could see the fuzzy face in front of him more clearly. He winkled his nose when he couldn't find the familiar metal frames. He knew vaguely that he wasn't in his cupboard at his aunt and uncles home, yet he was puzzled as to where he was at.

"Hey, Bennett? What are you doing in the closet?" Einar said in a whisper, not knowing why he was whispering, it just seemed like a good idea. Einar had never before heard of someone sleeping in a closet when there was a big comfortable bed available.

"Hmm? Oh, I felt sorta lost in that huge bed." Harry said, yawning hugely and stretching his arms out high above his head. He rose carefully from the mound of warm blankets and begun a careful search for his glasses. He found them at last on the bedside table, folded up where he had placed them the night before.

Einar stared after Harry, still bemused over his answer. A bell rang sharply, startling Harry and Einar, there was a sharp knock on the door and a male voice said, muffled slightly by the door, "Thats the warning bell, hurry up and get dressed for your first class!"

The trek to the orientation room seemed both shorter and longer then the trek to his new room. Most likely because Agate was not here to talk and keep him distracted. They were led by an older boy who had not given them his name. The boy was very silent, his black hair and eyes making his pale skin seem translucent in comparison. He towered over Harry.

The orientation class held the children who were with him on the way to get his name, as well as a few elder teens and adults. Harry sat in a free chairs in the room, the only two left other then the large chair up front for the teacher. A door in the back of the room opened and out stepped the teacher. She was tall, with bound hair that was red and threaded through with silver. Her brown eyes were stern as her gaze swept the room.

"Well! So this is the next generation of Seers." She strode fluidly over to the teachers chair and laid her hand on the back, choosing not to sit. "I will explain to you why you are here and what you will be taught." Whispers broke out before a stern glare from her silenced them. "You are here because you have abilities, the ability to see what is not there. It could be, that you see into the future, dreams or visions of things that have yet happened. Or you could see into the past, things that have already occurred." She begun to pace the room, passing behind the seated students with a swish of clothe. "Or you could see places, send your mind to distant lands and perceive what happens there. Or into dreams, into the mind. A true variety of abilities and those that use them are all called seers."

So _thats _what those dreams he had been having were about, Harry though to himself, but which ones were they? The future? The past? Places or dreams or thoughts? He wondered briefly before turning his attention back to the teacher.

"You will be taught control, how to keep these visions from overwhelming you. This school is the oldest school in the world, and it has housed millions of people and beings such as yourselves. Be respectful to _everyone_ you meet, for you never know who or what that person is capable of." She sighed and gave a small, controlled smile at the students, "I am Vedette, I will be instructing Dream Control, it is important for every student to be able to know and control their dreams to a certain point. If there are any questions I will answer them."

Immediately there was a clamor of voices as everyone tried to ask questions at once. Vedette seemed to be expecting this as she handled what could have been chaos with ease, answering each question as they were thrown at her. In the end though, everyone left with more questions then answers as most of her replies were along the line of 'you will find out in time'.

Harry left the class, his mind whirling with information and questions that he hoped would be answered soon. Harry wasn't paying attention to much so he was surprised when a bouncing Agate; a more sedate Einar walking with her, pounced on him in the hall, wrapping him up in a hug and pulling him down the hall, babbling something about giving him the full tour, a surprised and amused Einar trailing along behind.

TBC...


	8. Chapter seven, meeting people

Sorry this chapter took so long! I was having a bit of trouble with the plot. I also went back and corrected a plot hole as well, so you might want to read the last chapter again.

I have also decided that Harry only needs to be referred to as Bennett in dailogue/others thoughts/point of views. I have gone back and made the necessary changes to past chapters to reflect that. In a few chapters there will be other Harry Potter, mostly the Hogwarts staff/Ministry dealing with the changes in Harry's life and general destiny. Also a possibility of centaurs!

Disclaimers are in the first chapter. Please tell me if there are any misspellings/grammar errors/plot holes/bad characterizing. This story is not beta read, all mistakes are my own.

Harry settled into the academy, learning his way around, with Agates help, and getting used to the odd classes' and inhabitants of the academy. Agate was a veritable fountain of knowledge, and she was always willing to share what she knew. Harry had still been a bit confused at the fact the school gave you a new name when you started out, after all, what was wrong with his birth name? When he mentioned this to Agate she beamed happily and immediately begun babbling about the history and tradition of the school.

"It was a super long time ago and seers weren't very like at all because the ruler people thingys and the like thought they would use their powers to take over, or something like that! So they had lots and lots of magic users using spells and stuff and evil torture to find the seers and get rid of them! So in order to keep themselves alive and pass on their teachings they created secret code names, and never told each other their real names so if they were captured it couldn't be tortured out of them!" Agate took a deep breath and paused her hands in their rapid gesturing briefly before continuing on.

"Cause there were all sorts of spells and magic back a looooooong time ago, spells that if you knew a persons name you could do anything to them! Most of that is gone, forgotten or dead or something, though my gift works like that, if I know your name I can do a mirror reading on you and see your future! Or past, though not where you are, I am not very good at that." Agate continued on that vein for awhile, going on about mirror readings, then teachers and classes and other students, Harry tuned her out, her voice a background noise, real wizards?

He thought about asking Agate about the wizards, but wasn't sure if he wanted the long rambling explanation that he was sure to get from her, so he put it from his mind. Agate was leading the way to the eating room, she had Harry's hand firmly clasped in her own as she drug him along. He pushed his glasses up and gazed around him, still fascinated with his surroundings, there was always something new to see.

They reached the eating room and Agate lead him to a table, where Einar and the dark haired, pale skinned tall boy sat, Agate introduced him as Favian, who nodded in response but did not look up from his plate. Harry found Favian's appearance interesting, he had a slightly larger than regular nose and very long fingers. Occasionally he would give small smile as Agate rambled on, Favian struck Harry as a very intense person.

"Oh! Oh my! I can't believe I forgot!" Agate interrupted herself suddenly, she brought both her hands up and clasped them tightly over her mouth before she began fanning them furiously through the air, "I am so, so, sooo sorry! Bennett! I can't give you a tour after all! I have a reaaaly important meeting with my water scrying teacher!" Agate said all this so quickly, Harry had trouble following her, her entire face was bright with her sincerity.

"I know!" She exclaimed, Harry wondered absently once more how she could speak so much yet breath so little, "Favian can give you the tour! He knows everything about the academy!" Favian's head swung around so fast to look at Agate, his neck snapped and it seemed as if he had given himself whiplash with the speed of the movement.

"What!" Favian exclaimed, his voice deep, until it squeaked mid-word.

"Yes! Its perfect! Ask Favian anything about the academy or the wizardy peoples! He knows alll about them! I have to run! See you later!" Agate said as she jumped up and darted from the room, the door closing as she said her last words. Harry stared at Favian, It was hard for him to meet that black gaze, his eyes focusing instead on his hands. At least they haven't changed was his distant thought. Einar looked between the two, before he rose and stacked the plates laying on the table and carried them to a wheeled box against the far wall.

Favian snorted, causing Harry to jump in surprise at the unexpected noise. "Well, come on then, is your friend coming along?"

Harry looked at Einar, who shook his head, "I can't, I have laundry detail." Favian nodded.

"Laundry detail?" Harry asked, he was pretty sure what that meant, but it was always nice having a clear explanation.

"Yea, in a week or so you have to go see the head house keeper, who gives you a chore schedule. Unfortunately, there are no house-elfs here, so students have to do chores too." Einar explained, leaving Harry blinking at the reference to something called house-elfs. Before he had a chance to ask about them, Einar darted off, calling his good-byes as he went and Favian rose from his seat and begun to stride out of the room. Harry hurriedly jumped up and dashed after him, not wanting to be left behind.

'Well, at least there are lots of interesting people here,' was Harry's thought as he caught up with Favian's fast steps, 'and there is plenty to learn as well, and the very best thing, no Duddley to mess it all up!'

TBC...

For those that are wondering, I have an lj: livejournal. com/ users/roseangelfics/ chapters appear there before they appear here. Also I am going to start posting review responses there as well, as they are not allowed on this site any more. So if you reviewed, check that page out to see if I respond to you!

Reviews are greatly desired and will gain thanks!


	9. Chapter eight, classes and teachers

Don't own Harry Potter, do own all my own creations.

Not beta read, all mistakes are my own. Tell me if anyone becomes a Mary Sue/Marty Stue?

I did not like the original version of this chapter, so I rewrote it, now I think it is much much better than it was.

o0o

The tour taught Harry a lot about the Academy, but also raised questions as well. The Academy was huge, with four large student towers and an even larger central tower where everything else was. The grounds were large, with well tended gardens and walkways. It was not so much like a school, more like a palace. Favian had chuckled when Harry had said that.

"The academy was once a stronghold and training grounds for the armies of the ancient elves. It's large for that reason."

Harry though the Academy was beautiful, bordered on one side by tall mountains that look like jagged pieces of rainbows stuck in the earth and reaching up to catch the clouds that it had come from, to the woods whose branches rang like many different bells when the wind breezed through it. There was a rushing river that cut through the mountains and vanished into the forest, Harry wondered if the water was safe to drink, its color being a deep dark red.

Walking with Favian was different than walking with Agate or Einar, Agate always talked, gesturing wildly to make some unknown point or to express her emotions. With Einar, Harry always felt hesitant, unsure of what to say and do around him. Einar always acted as if everything was a huge joke. But with Favian, it was calmer, he only spoke when he had something important to say. One of the interesting things about Favian, at least to Harry, was that he was younger than he appeared to be. When they had first met Harry had thought him to be around Agate's age, but in truth he was recently turned ten, not twelve like Agate.

Harry found his classes, and the beings teaching them, very interesting. His first class every morning was the all-in-one class, as it was commonly called by its students. It was taught by a tall and clumsy man called mr. Whipsly, who looked as if he was closely related to a scarecrow, as in that old movie his cousin had watched once on the telly. mr. Whipsy smiled often, a bright and open grin, often cracking jokes and telling tales to help him teach. Einar shared the class with him, and absolutely adored the teacher. Harry liked the teacher a lot as well, finding him vastly different than his old teacher at his old school. The class taught reading, writing, maths and the basic rules and laws of the school and surrounding area. The teachers also explained the dangers that existed in the area and gave instructions on what to do if encountering them.

The next class, the second and last class he and Einar shared was a history class. It was taught by three small beings who all spoke at the same time, they had grayish green skin and no hair, long arms and legs with slender fingers. Their eyes, two very large orbs that nearly took up there whole face, were faceted, like the jewels in the pretty earrings his aunt wore to important events. There voices were chiming as they spoke of this world, called Aroshol, and the people who had come here from Harry's world, that the called Gaia. They said once that they were a people that lived in the nearby woods.

Harry had lunch after that in the cafeteria next to the tower he lived in, and an hour free that he usually spent in the library, exploring the shelves with its many books and scrolls and even chiseled tablets and complicated tapestries that hung from the walls. Miss Mikay, the librarian, was a very jittery and small lady with spiky blue hair. She smelled heavily of peppermint and hugged everyone that came to check out books.

His next class wasn't like any other class he had ever been in. The teacher was a huge woman, Raiga, a giant who said she came from the mountains of Gaia, he voice was slow and gentle as she spoke. She lead her class outside, under the largest tree on the grounds, a tree so large that even when standing on her tip toes and reaching straight up Raiga couldn't touch the lowest of the branches. She had the class sit and led them through many breathing excersizes and into meditation.

After that there was a class taught by a short man with leaves growing out of his head and skin like bark who said the closest translation of his name was 'son of mighty gray oak', so everyone just called him Gray-Oak. He taught them about the plants in the gardens, which ones could be eaten and which to be careful around.

After that was free time until dinner, which everyone ate in the great dining hall near the front of the building. As a new and young student Harry only had a light class schedule, Agate had explained, next year there would be more classes added onto his schedule. Every student had a journal that they had to record their dreams and any odd visions or feelings they had had.

Harry recorded all of his dreams, which lately had been clearer and odder than before. There were more odd things in his dreams as well, people that he could have sworn he knew, animals that he had never seen before and odd symbols and places that felt oddly alive to him.

Every day before dinner he would join Favian on his daily walks of the grounds. Harry often wondered if this was what it was like to have an older brother, but was hesitant to say anything, afraid of upsetting or insulting Favian. He would notice sometimes that Favian would look at him oddly, Harry wondered at those looks but did not ask, not really sure if he really wished to know.

Time flew for Harry, the days passing quickly and unnoticed by him so that night as Harry was reading a book of Arosholin fables, he was very surprised to hear Einar, who had been reading a letter, ask him, "what will you be doing over Christmas break?"

Harry blinked, startled, loosing his place in the book, "Christmas break? I guess... nothing really."

Einar looked startled at this, "nothing? You aren't going to spend it with your family?"

Harry though about spending Christmas with the Dursleys, locked in his cupboard as the opened their gifts, Duddley taunting him with his gifts and with Christmas dinner, of which he would be lucky enough to get the scraps of as his aunt and uncle smiled smugly at him and told him that he should be grateful to them for what little he got. "No, I'll be here, doing nothing really."

He closed his book and turned out the light, ending the conversation and leaving Einar to gaze after him with concern.

o0o

All reviews will be replied to here: www. Livejournal. com/users/ roseangelfics /3119. html remove the spaces. I don't want to get in trouble with the site so responses are there.

Please review and tell me what you think!


	10. Interlude, musings at Hogwarts

Alright, here is an interlude of sorts, as the next chapter is giving me problems. I am afraid I havn't read the sixth book more than half ways, so elements of this story mosst likely counter facts revealed in the sixth book.

o0o

Albus Dumbledore was currently experiencing the worst year of his life. As he sat at the High Table, watching the students and teachers eat their dinner, he worried and wondered. Where was Harry Potter? Who was that man who had taken him? Where and what was the Atropes Academy? He had no answers to these questions that buzzed and brewed behind his ever twinkling blue eyes.

Severus had been oddly smug though, when he had called an Order meeting to discuss these issues. Albus knew he was hiding something, some knowledge of this 'school', if it was in fact one. It was to bad Severus was a potion master, otherwise he would have slipped a truth serum into his tea and gained the answers he so wanted.

He was hesitant to alert the ministry to the unknown state of the Boy-Who-Lived, he knew Fudge would use this to his greatest advantage to gain some form of control over him and Harry. He hoped that soon he would be given some news from his searchers. Or even from Severus himself.

The flapping of wings approaching the High Table distracted him from his musings, he looked up and watched as a medium sized brown owl approached his potion instructor. It was an odd event, Severus rarely received owl post, at least not any that arrived during meal times.

Albus watched Severus take the letter and tuck into his robes with barely a glance at the paper before returning to his meal. The owl took off, Albus's hand twitching with the desire to take out his wand and cast a tracking spell on the bird.

He sighed, it was an odd feeling, truly, not knowing all the answers to the situation.

o0o

Severus Snape, potion master of Hogwarts, ate neatly and quickly as was his regular habit at mealtimes. He spared no thought for the letter from his nephew, if it had been important he would have received a letter from his sister instead.

Adrian was perhaps his favorite of his older sister's spawn, the one most like him at that. He settled himself in his quarters after dinner and read the message. It was normal enough, greetings and a report on the process of his schooling. Then in became more interesting, the reason he was feeling so smug. A paragraph on the oh so wonderful Boy-Who-Lived, one of the more tolerable young students at the academy.

He was very pleased, it wasn't every day he had one up on Dumbledore, after all.

o0o

Albus had at last cornered Severus, though having him up for tea in his office wasn't quite cornering so to say. His potion master was drawing this out though, dancing around the subject of the academt before giving out tantalizing hints before finally deigning to reveal something more concrete.

"Your nephew?" Albus asked. Severus made a light humming sound as he sipped his tea, a smirk firmly planted on his lips.

"He has been attending Atropes for two years now," Severus finished his tea and set his cup down before rising to his feet, "now if you don't mind, I have grading to do."

Albus blinked after him before beginning to compose a missive to Audrey MacDougal, the only Snape daughter.

Within a few days, Fawkes was on his way to Atropes with a lengthy letter to the headmaster of the academy.

o0o


End file.
